


Ready To Learn (oneshot)

by maplebae



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humiliation, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Self-Hatred, Spanking, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplebae/pseuds/maplebae
Summary: “I see you've already found your assigned seat.” Hugo chirped, fixing Robert with a look that only meant trouble.Realization started to dawn on Robert’s features as Hugo walked to the classroom door and shut it. He felt glued to his tiny desk/chair combo, half because he was sure he would never be able to pull himself out of it, and the other half because the way Hugo looked in his little tweedy suit jacket and slacks, pacing at the front of the class, made his dick ready to fucking learn.





	Ready To Learn (oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo Robert and Hugo are perfect and I love them.
> 
> I should give a bit of context that I imagined the relationship between Hugo/Robert as having dated for a bit and developed feelings for each other, hence the touchy-feely bits. Story lightly assumes Robert had a one-night stand with Dadsona shortly after him and Hugo got together but were not exclusive. I will probably write another fic on how exactly they got together... muahaha... (Edit: I have written the fic! It is also called Ready To Learn and is a chaptered series and you should read it!)

“Don't act like you haven't been fantasizing about this, Robert.”

Hugo placed both his hands on one of the tiny school desks in his empty classroom as Robert slouched in its chair, eyeing him in confusion.

"What the fuck are you talkin' about?"

Robert was genuinely confused. Hadn't they just come from the bar to get the keys Hugo had left in his desk? Robert had crunched himself into one of the tiny desks as a joke, but Hugo had simply let out a dark little chuckle and walked over to him, a devilish glint in his eyes.

“I see you've already found your assigned seat.” he chirped, fixing him with a look that only meant trouble.

Realization started to dawn on Robert’s features as Hugo walked to the classroom door and shut it. He felt glued to his tiny desk/chair combo, half because he was sure he would never be able to pull himself out of it, and the other half because the way Hugo looked in his little tweedy suit jacket and slacks, pacing at the front of the class, made his dick ready to fucking learn.

Hugo cleared his throat and clapped his hands together, suddenly in full-on teacher mode.

“Now, class, today we're going to be covering some very important material, so I want your full and complete attention.”

He looked directly at Robert and cocked a dirty eyebrow up at him. As if on cue, Robert’s mouth dropped open in incredulity.

“I have some lines I want you to go over." Hugo raised his voice as he stepped back to access the chalkboard. He began to etch out a sentence in spidery cursive, the scritching and scratching making the hair on the back of Robert's neck stand up.

“Repeat this back to me, please.” he ordered, punctuating the end of his sentence with a swift tap of chalk on the board. He turned back to the class, eyeing his lone student expectantly.

Robert read the words and let out a deep breath through gritted teeth.

“‘I will not fuck Mr. Vega’s friends.’” He grumbled, giving Hugo a resentful glare.

“I'm sorry? I couldn't quite hear you. A little louder please, Robert.” Hugo cupped his hand to his ear toyingly. Robert simultaneously cursed and thanked himself for getting too drunk that one night and letting slip his newfound teacher/student kink.

 _“You just look so fucking hot in that little elbow-patchy, tweedy piece of couch cushion you call a suit.”_ Robert growled in Hugo's ear, sneaking a lick that made Mary roll her eyes and abandon them for some twentysomethings at the pool table. Hugo had come down to Jim  & Kim’s right after a long day of marking, and Robert had nearly creamed his pants upon seeing him in his teacher garb. Hugo had simply chuckled, taking a sip of his drink, but held a glimmer in his eye that could only have been the beginnings of his devilish plan. Now, crunched into one of the tiny desks in Hugo’s classroom, paling under his scrutinous gaze, Robert came to understand exactly what was going down.

He felt a definite hardening in his pants, squirming slightly in the inexcusably small desk. Robert cleared his throat and spoke louder.

_“‘I will not fuck Mr. Vega’s friends.’”_

“Excellent, Robert.” Hugo assured, his deep voice commanding the room as if it were full of students, walking slowly down the aisle, hands clasped behind his back again, towards the dark man sitting more bitter and turned on than ever.

“And _why_ is that?” Hugo raised his eyebrows, giving Robert a penetrating stare.

Robert felt incredibly put on the spot, but he knew the answer already. However, sometimes even if things were blaringly obvious, it was still hard to admit them out loud. Especially for him.

Robert breathed a begrudging sigh, looking down at his hands.

“Because my ass is yours and yours alone.”

He'd heard the line a few times before, spilling from Hugo’s lips as he fucked Robert from behind, or after he'd caught him gazing a little too long at the new neighbor. That time, Hugo had shoved him into a random bathroom in Joseph’s house to remind him (wordlessly) that he needn't look elsewhere when Hugo was already ready and willing to give him everything he wanted. Hugo had a bit of a jealous flair, but Robert didn't mind. Usually it ended up getting Robert exactly what he wanted anyway. And he was sure Hugo didn't mind bossing him around either.

“That's right, Robert.” Hugo smiled. “I don't care how many eligible dadchelors there are in this neighborhood, I don't want you dabbling with anyone without my express permission. Is that clear?”

Robert gulped. The 'without my express permission' part sent a shockwave of arousal to his groin. They hadn't talked about it before, but it seemed as if Hugo, although jealous, would be perfectly fine allowing Robert to do as he pleased, as long as he approved. And Hugo didn't like to say no to him.

“Yes.” he choked out, unable to hide his blush.

“Excuse me, young man. I believe you're forgetting something.” Hugo stood tall over him, leaning slightly on his desk, tapping it lightly with his finger. Robert looked up into his eyes, searching for answers, when a lightbulb lit up in his head. He'd watched too much porn to not figure it out...

Robert cleared his throat, shifting in the tiny chair to hide his growing erection.

“Yes, Mr. Vega.”

Hugo smiled and let out a small chuckle before turning back to the front of the classroom, sitting at his desk and beginning to busy himself with some papers.

“Now, I'd like you to turn in the homework I assigned you.”

Robert’s mouth fell open, looking around and down at his open palms, as if his so-called homework would have had magically appeared. Wait... _h_ _ad_ Hugo actually assigned him homework? He was always sending Robert home with so many books from his collection that it sure felt like it.

“Uhh,” he stammered, fear rippling through him. “I- I don't have it, Mr. Vega.”

Hugo looked up at him in shock. Damn, this guy was good. It must have been all the wrestling Hugo watched that gave him such a flair for theatrics. His disappointment ripped through Robert like a bullet, causing him to hang his head in shame. His dick groaned underneath the desk.

“I'm sorry, sir.”

He chanced a look up at his teacher, gauging his reaction. Hugo shook his head slowly, removing his glasses and pinching between his eyebrows in frustration, letting out a deep sigh.

“Robert, Robert, Robert,” he tutted. “What am I going to do with you?”

Robert flushed red. He felt a wave of embarrassment and shame wash over him, settling in a hot pool in his lap. Hugo replaced his glasses and stroked his jaw, eyeing Robert in deliberation.

“Hmm…”

Robert stared, wide-eyed, awaiting his fate as Hugo thought to himself, mindlessly tapping his fingers on those dark, puffy lips.

“This is the third time this month you have neglected to bring me your homework, Robert.” Hugo's deep voice barely raised above a whisper. “I think my methods of discipline haven't been to any effect.”

Robert sat frozen in his chair. He gulped in anticipation. Also dread.

“Perhaps a new approach is needed.” Hugo leaned back in his chair, grinning slightly as he opened up one of the drawers in his desk and pulled out an old wooden ruler. Robert’s mouth went dry.

“Come here.” the teacher said quietly, getting up to stand beside his desk, waiting for Robert expectantly.

Robert felt like he was having an out of body experience as he slid out of the school's torture contraption and walked sheepishly to the front of the class. Hugo eyed him the entire time, giving the ruler a few taps in his hand as he waited. Robert reached the teacher's desk and put both hands on it, hunching his shoulders in readiness for his punishment. His dick quivered with excitement as Hugo held the ruler up to Robert’s mouth.

“Hold this for a moment, please.”

Robert bit down on the ruler, the wood stretching the edges of his lips and baring most of his cigarette-stained teeth. Hugo moved his hands downward and began to unbuckle Robert’s belt as he stood obediently still. Hugo loosened his jeans and pulled them down, revealing a tight, defined ass.

Robert felt a wave of arousal at being exposed like this. He let out a deep breath of air to try to steady himself as his dick grew even harder.

Hugo took a moment to run a strong hand over the exposed skin, gently grabbing handfuls as if to assess Robert’s suitability to the task at hand.

“Yes,” Hugo whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling and making Robert shiver. “This will do.”

Hugo stood back and Robert met his eyes.

“Is there any particular reason that you have been neglecting your homework, young man?” Hugo asked, snatching the ruler from his mouth.

Robert had a hard time keeping his breath steady. His specifically tailored badguy persona did not line up with the man he was with Hugo. He had a hard time reconciling the two, but it almost felt therapeutic to let the softer, more vulnerable side slip out. It was only a fantasy, right? It wasn't real…

“Because I'm a fuckup.” he admitted, dropping his head in shame. It was hardly a secret that Robert was a rampant drunk, but lately the broken relationship he had with his daughter had been hitting him hard. His self-loathing had reached peak levels, and it seemed Hugo had picked up on this, even though Robert had kept his mouth shut.

“Robert…” Hugo murmured, dropping the teacher act and shifting into mentor mode as he leaned against the desk next to him. “You are not a fuckup, you just have bad habits.”

Hugo tilted his head to place it in front of Robert’s, beckoning him closer. Robert lifted his head, eyes wet and lips parted, breaking under Hugo’s kind gaze. He leaned in, capturing Hugo’s lips in a soft kiss.

Hugo breathed deeply, raising a hand to card through Robert’s salt-and-pepper hair. He pulled him closer, allowing his tongue to slip out and explore Robert’s mouth. Robert let out a small moan, sticking his tongue out in earnest, only to have Hugo abruptly break the kiss and return to his standing position.

“Habits which I would like to have remedied.” he fell back into his teacher schtick with ease. Damn, he's good.

Robert growled with frustration as Hugo pulled away from him, twiddling the ruler in his hands.

"Now, lines and detentions just don't seem to be working on you, Robert.” Hugo leaned in close again, placing the hand holding the ruler on the desk in front of him tauntingly. His voice dropped almost a full octave as he murmured, “I think it's time to go old-school.”

Robert couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched Hugo raise his arm high, bringing the ruler down hard on his exposed backside.

“FUCK!” he cried, breathing through his teeth to process the pain that was shooting from the spot on his ass, melding into throbs of pleasure going straight to the tip of his cock.

“Language, Robert.” Hugo purred, giving him another gratuitous slap on the other cheek.

“MMHMmm… sorry Mr. Vega.” Robert panted, holding steady in his position leaned up against the desk.

“I expect better behavior from my students.”

SMACK.

“AARRGHHH!” Robert cried, knocking himself into the desk, causing some stray pencils to fall to the floor. Hugo stopped for a moment, letting himself pace slowly around the withering man in front of him. He looked absolutely breathtaking splayed out before him, waiting for his swift and steady hand. Hugo let the ruler drift over Robert’s exposed skin, allowing it to slip eagerly into the crack, settling nice and low as he heard a small gasp escape his lover’s lips. Hugo couldn't help but give it a little nudge and watch Robert’s head dip, shoulders hunching over as he let out a moan.

“Hugo…”

SMACK.

“Pardon me?”

“M- Mr. Vega, please…”

Hugo couldn't help himself, the sound of Robert’s pleas driving him to sheer madness. He licked his fingers and guided them to where the ruler was, pressing and circling eagerly.

_“MMmygodd…”_

Hugo pressed himself up against Robert’s back, whispering in his ear. Robert’s dick was jammed up against the desk tightly, feeling a slight pain but even more pleasure. He could feel Hugo’s growing arousal against one of his tender, reddening cheeks.

“You know, I do give out projects for extra credit, but only under certain circumstances.” Hugo hummed. He licked his fingers again, slipping one into Robert’s hole, eliciting a stifled groan.

“Yeah? Like what?” Robert growled breathlessly.

“Well,” Hugo murmured, “The student must show that they are ready and willing to take on whatever I give them.”

He plunged another finger into Robert’s ass.

 _“Ffffuckkk…_ Shit! I mean... _agh..._ sorry Mr. Vega.” Robert moaned, unable to control himself.

“You've got such a dirty mouth on you, boy.” Hugo grabbed Robert’s jaw possessively, turning it towards him to make sure he was heard crystal clear. “Why don't you put it to better use?”

Robert’s dick leapt at the thought. Hugo spun him around, switching positions so that he could lean back on the desk while he pushed Robert down to his knees.

“Yes, Mr. Vega, I will.” Robert panted, scrambling to undo Hugo’s belt and slacks. He pulled down his underwear to reveal a long, thick cock, the veins underneath popping out in sharp clarity.

“Oh my god.” Robert breathed, not taking one second before gulping down the huge shaft, eager to please.

Hugo let out a deep moan as his head tilted back. He grasped at Robert’s hair with both hands as his head bobbed up and down on his member, sending waves of pleasure through it. Robert laved his tongue all over the shaft as his mouth widened, taking it even deeper. He ran his hands over Hugo's upper thighs, feeling every curly black hair, gliding up underneath his vest and button-up shirt to squeeze at the muscles of his stomach. Robert had had no idea how fit Hugo was until he'd found himself on the floor of Hugo's wrestling room in a chokehold. It was probably the most humiliating and erotic experience he'd had in a while. Until now, of course.

Robert took the long piece down his throat again and looked up at Hugo, relishing the long, deep moan he elicited from him. Robert tasted precum on his tongue and redoubled his efforts.

“Yes, Robert." Hugo panted. "This will make much better use of that… _oh, god…_ that filthy mouth of yours. I may have to bring you in for some private tutoring.”

“Mmm, mmm.” Robert hummed in agreement around the thick cock, practically gagging on it. He emerged from it for a moment, using scarred and battered fingers to wipe the saliva and precum from his lips.

“I'll do anything, Mr. Vega. Just please give me a good grade.” He looked up at Hugo with dark eyes, returning to suck on the tip without breaking his gaze. Hugo let out a strained chuckle, torn between staying in character but also succumbing to the spikes of arousal Robert was eliciting in him.

“Well, in that case… _mm…_ I think you'll need to give me a bit more than that.”

Robert paused for a moment in confusion. “Sir?”

“If you want extra credit, you've gotta earn it.”

Hugo licked his lips tantalizingly. Robert’s dick practically jumped at the idea of doing whatever the fuck Hugo wanted because fuck it, he loved to please.

“Come here.” Hugo murmured, pulling him up by his jacket into a wet, dirty kiss. Robert’s pants were falling down, allowing his hard, slightly bent cock to emerge. Their skin brushed and they both took in a sharp breath. Hugo pulled him closer as they began rutting against each other desperately, Hugo’s tongue mapping the entirety of Robert's mouth.

“Augh… such a perfect boy…” he sighed.

Robert hastily returned the affection, grabbing both sides of Hugo’s face and deepening the kiss, his tongue sliding in and out and biting Hugo’s upper lip. He ran his fingers through the long hair that fell out of Hugo’s messy bun, pulling so that he'd hear that deep moan spill out of Hugo’s lips like he loved.

 _“Mmm,_ yes.” he breathed, opening half-lidded eyes to gaze at Robert fondly.

Robert continued to grind into Hugo’s lap, aching for whatever contact he could get. Hugo raised a hand and stuck three fingers in Robert’s mouth, who took them gratefully, licking and sucking and gagging on them until they were dripping wet.

Hugo returned to the kiss and moved his hand to stroke both of their dicks together. Immediately they both moaned loudly into each other's mouths, tongues searching desperately for more. Hugo stroked as Robert came apart in his hand, panting and gasping and whimpering, “Fuck, Mr. Vega. I'll do it. I'll do anything you want.”

Again, Hugo switched places with Robert, shoving him face down onto his desk. Papers flew everywhere and stacks of books toppled onto the floor. Robert grunted at the impact, but soon let out a series of choked whines as Hugo dipped his head and pressed his lips to the puckered opening between Robert’s legs.

“Agh, _fuck!”_ Robert gripped the sides of the desk hard, trying to squirm away. “Mr. Vega I don't deserve this! I'm such a piece of shit...”

Hugo caught him around the waist and pulled him back.

"I am never going to fail to see your potential, Robert.”

Hugo licked in perfect circles, pressing his tongue into the hole every few turns. Robert splayed himself all over the desk, crawling with pleasure.

“Maybe with some encouragement, you'll pull yourself together.”

“Mhm, mhm!” Robert whined, nodding frantically. “I'll be good. I promise!”

Hugo grabbed the ruler again and laid a couple of stiff smacks against Robert’s ass as he ate him out, his dick pulsing achingly. It became almost too much to bear, so Hugo pulled out a small bottle of lube from his pocket and began to prepare Robert’s ass. Robert growled as Hugo inserted one finger inside, licking around the edges as he let the muscles relax. He gave a few quick snaps with the ruler, which caused Robert to cry out, but effectively did the job of loosening him up enough to insert a second finger, then a third.

Hugo was almost working him over the edge when he pulled out. Robert could hear the sound of the lube sloshing back and forth as Hugo wet his long, hard cock, before hearing him ask, “You ready, bitch?”

Robert bit his lip so hard he almost drew blood. He nodded his head frantically and let out a gravelly approval before Hugo pushed the head of his dick into his tight ass.

Robert hissed and Hugo let out a deep rumble as their bodies found each other. Robert was taking frantic breaths as Hugo inched further, painfully slowly. He breathed in a hiss through clenched teeth as he slammed his fist down on the desk.

“Aghh, fuck! It’s so _big.._.” Robert whined, eyes stinging with unwelcome tears as the pain found him. Hugo gave another smack with the ruler.

“Do you want a good grade or not, Robert?”

“I want it! I want it so bad." he pleaded. "Please, I'll be good!”

Hugo bent down to press a soft kiss to his back, lifting his shirt and massaging the muscles around Robert’s shoulders.

“I know you will, baby.”

Robert glanced back at Hugo, who was gazing at him fondly with those soft brown eyes. They were both probably thinking the same thing; that they couldn't believe they had gotten so lucky.

Robert snatched his eyes away and banged his forehead against the desk, trying to pull himself together. He wanted to do a good job. He wanted to impress his teacher.

Hugo leaned over again to whisper in Robert’s ear, his hands moving down to massage his tight glutes.

“Don't tell anyone, but you've always been my favorite student.”

Hugo planted a soft kiss on the side of his head, then licked the dirtiest trail up Robert’s neck and into his ear, biting down on the edge and letting out a low growl. Shivers ran up his spine as Robert felt the last of his tension melt away under Hugo’s touch, his words searing through his veins until his dick was impossibly hard.

“And you're my favorite teacher.” he gasped, meaning every word.

With that, Hugo lost all self control and ground himself the rest of the way into Robert, the both of them crying out in pleasure as Hugo filled him up.

“Fuck, you're beautiful.” Hugo panted, leaning back and removing his suit jacket and vest, as sweat had begun to bead on his forehead.

“Language, Mr. Vega!” Robert teased, smiling into the mess of papers he was currently resting on. Hugo laughed and mussed Robert’s hair playfully before beginning to move in and out, relishing every piece of Robert he could touch. Robert let out a choked moan as the pace began to pick up.

“Fuuuuck, _yes_  Mr. Vega...”

Hugo, in response, was letting out a series of grunts as he pumped faster, his pelvis slapping against Robert’s bare ass unyieldingly.

 _“Fuck…_ PLEASE, Mr. Vega. I'm such a fuckup… I'll be better! I promise!” Robert pleaded, Hugo’s grunts turning into loud-as-fuck moans behind him. Suddenly, he grabbed a fistful of Robert’s hair, yanking him up as he muttered darkly in his ear.

“You're always causing trouble, young man.” he growled. “You just love to show off, don't you?”

“Mhhh- mhmm!!”

“You're just an attention whore. You _want_ me to catch you, don't you, you little slut?”

“Yeah, yeah I do! _Enghh!”_

“You need me to teach you a lesson, don't you?”

“Mhm!! I'm such a goddamn fuckup Mr. Vega please teach me!! _FUCK.”_

Hugo was practically slamming into Robert at this point, both of them a sweaty, writhing mess. Hugo picked up Robert’s hips so that his dick was hanging freely, and grabbed a strong hand around it, working Robert with pleasure until he had to clamp his teeth down on Hugo’s stapler to keep from screaming.

“Such. A. Fucking. Perfect. Ass.” Hugo gasped with each thrust, working that curved cock sinfully with his hand.

“It's all yours, baby. _It's all yours.”_

Robert let out a pained whimper as his eyes slammed shut, pleasure rocking through him as he came all over Mr. Vega’s desk. Hugo let out a deep rumble as he slammed into Robert a few more times, then released his hot cum into Robert’s ass.

Robert melted into the desk, becoming one with it in relaxation, as Hugo leaned his heaving torso on top of him. The two men breathed heavily together for a few moments before Hugo pulled himself out, his dick dripping with cum. He grabbed some tissues from the box on his desk and did his best to clean up the mess he'd made.

Robert arched himself back up off the desk, papers comically sticking to his cum-stained shirt and sweaty face. He ripped them off unceremoniously, leaving them crumpled on the desk.

“Hope those weren't important.”

Hugo sighed. “They're middle-schoolers. Nothing they do is important.”

The two of them giggled helplessly to themselves. They tidied up the classroom in silence, stopping to grab Hugo’s keys like they had planned to do in the first place.

“For what it's worth,” Hugo said, shutting his desk drawer, “I don't think you're a fuckup.” He gave Robert an endearing smile, his eyes sparkling behind his glasses. “I meant what I said. You've got a lot of potential, you just have bad habits.”

Robert rolled his eyes, back to his sarcastic ways.

 _“Gee thanks, Hugo.”_ He tried to be snarky, but a small smile quirked the corner of his lips, betraying him.

“Oh,” Hugo added, draping an arm over Robert’s shoulders as they headed towards the door. “I also meant what I said about having you for some private lessons.” He raised his eyebrows devilishly.

“How could you teach me what I already know?” Robert retorted, quirking an eyebrow up as well.

Hugo chuckled. “Ah, I'll do my best.”

They went out into the dark hallway and Hugo began to lock his door when he suddenly clapped a hand to his forehead.

“Oh, sweet manchego!”

“What??” Robert asked, confused. Hugo unlocked his door and burst inside, grabbing one of the chalk brushes and hastily erasing ‘I will not fuck Mr. Vega’s friends.’ from the board.

“Hard time coming up with an excuse for that one Monday morning.” he said, blushing.

Robert laughed heartily, pulling Hugo into a kiss.

“I like you." he smiled. "Let's get back to the bar, huh?”

“After you, Mr. Small.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this fic, you should definitely check out the chaptered work I'm doing (also called Ready To Learn) that is basically a prequel or origin story of the Hugo/Robert relationship in this fic! There's poetry reading, scotch tasting, wrestling, and much more. ;)


End file.
